


TMNT 2014/2016 - Lirio del Desierto - RxL.

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Arabic Locations, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Brothers AU!, Other, Wedding with a child
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: En lo profundo de los desiertos de la regiones árabe se encuentra uno de los mejores tesoros de las áridas arenas que eran buscados por todos ¨buenas o malas¨ por igual.. por su gran belleza, su elegancia y su resistencia en estos lugares a pesar de las adversidades... el lirio del desierto..Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 18 de Agosto del 2020
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. ..Prologo..

* * *

_**En lo profundo de las arenas de lo desiertos pertenecientes a las regiones árabes, cuenta las leyendas sobre las importantes tribus: los alquimistas/médicos, los recolectores/comerciantes, los cazadores/guerreros y los guerreros del oasis, dos de estas tribus en constantes enfrentamientos que luego de mucho tiempo en paz han vuelto a las guerras por el dominio de los oasis.. pero que han encontrado una pequeña solución.** _

_**Este tratado entre ambos era.. el comprometer y casar a uno de los miembros de la tribu con el de la otra mientras fueran estos ante todo un niño y una niña.. pero al ser ambos chicos.. era tiempo de prepararse para las temidas batallas cuando estos tuvieran la edad de 14 años.** _

_**Las dos tribus han esperado el nacimiento de dos criaturas, uno de los cuales estaban en la tribu de los ¨rojos/cazadores guerreros¨, en una fortaleza echo con piedra como un gran castillo de habitaciones echo para las grandes tortugas gigante, mas que orgullosos del nacido macho hijo de uno de los lideres mas importantes de la tribu que ha echo una celebración donde era tratado como la cosa mas preciada del todo el desierto..** _

_**No obstante, mientras en lo mas alejado entre las arenas del desierto como el territorio de los ¨azules/guerreros de los oasis¨, en las lonas que hacían una gran casa,no sabían como reaccionar ante al nacimiento de lo que no estuvo planeado luego de uno que otro intento de tener lo requerido para la paz.. un pequeño tortuga de ojos azules con una gran belleza.. un lirio del desierto..** _

_**{ Un lirio del desierto.. era uno de los tesoros mas grandes de los impasibles lugares por todas las dificultades que pueden soportar para al fin florecer, los lirios del desierto en caso de las tortugas machos es referente a la gran belleza que poseen aunque posean el cuerpo de un macho es por la gran posibilidad de reproducirse como una hembra.. }** _

_**Se decidió ocultar su genero.. era un macho mas en la tribu aunque por ley usaba turbante sahara con velo negro siendo niño, mas por el echo de que su padre era el responsable de este problema, dejando al pequeño con la familia como disculpa mientras buscan la forma de solucionar este inconveniente cuando este tiene la edad de 1 año, se dirige con su compañera a la ciudad.. ocurrieron cosas.. y el pequeño termino** _ **_huérfano al cuidado de sus abuelos paternos._ **

_**Al pasar los años, ambos niños han sido educados con lo que se puede y hay para ofrecer en los peligrosos desiertos, escuela y combate por igual, pero, al mimado chico de los guerreros no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de aprender mas que solo saber leer e escribir, era el mejor en el combate de su tribu aunque se escapara a unas buenas millas solo.. terminando una vez con solo doce años en dubai; pero al contrario de este, uno de ellos fue aprendiendo mas cosas para su supervivencia.. para que fuera independiente de todos a tan temprana edad, aunque no creyeron que se le daría muy bien el echo de ser un estratega convirtiéndolo en el mas importante a penas cuando tuvo 6 años..** _

_**La edad llego, los machos de las tribus listos... los dos jóvenes de cada una de estas frente a este... se dirigen a sus soldados y como la mecha de una bomba dando el tiempo de que piensen en retirarse... pero la bomba explota, era la batalla entre ambos grupos comenzando..** _

_**Cuando era la puesta de sol del primer día... habían muchos cuerpos, la puesta de sol era el tiempo fuera hasta el próximo día.. los sobrevivientes buscan a los posibles heridos, entre ellos el líder de los guerreros del oasis con pesar viendo lo que ha causado solo el primer día. Solo pensaba este que el clan enemigo tomo lo que necesitaba e se ha marchado, solo que se encuentran ambos herederos..** _

Ambos comenzaron a luchar.. la puesta de sol continuo poniéndose en el horizonte, espadas, sais, arcos flechas y armas de fuego..

¿¿¿???: Con unos sais - ¿¿Que pensabas hacer, poner explosivos!? - luchando contra el de turbante negro con azul.

¿¿¿???: Con unas katanas - Eso mismo te lo iba a preguntar a ti - dijo al de turbante rojo con blanco esquivando sus ataques.

Con un movimiento rápido jalan el turbante del otro.. viéndose las caras por primera vez, con la respiraciones agitadas...

¿¿¿???: Parpadea viendo los ojos de este, azules con un rostro tan hermoso - ... Y-yo... - nervioso por tan hermoso chico con rasgos e cuerpo tan hermoso ante sus ojos - No esperaba que sucediera esto - dijo apenado pero rudo.

¿¿¿???: Suelta el turbante del otro a los pies de este y toma el suyo - Mantente lejos de mi y olvida lo que has visto si sabes lo que te conviene.. - dijo con tono de voz sombrío e enojado -( Que no pregunte, que no pregunte.. )- mientras se colocaba su turbante e marchaba, aunque grabado para el estaba la del oji amarillo.

_**Regresaron ambos a sus respectivas bases, fingiendo que nada había pasado..** _ **_. para sus pensamientos era los nervios o ganas de ver al otro desconocido, se estaban volviendo locos con cada segundo que pasaba...._ **

_**Pero no pudieron aguantar, esperaron que todos estuvieran dormidos para escapar... se fueron a ver en el mismo lugar, sorprendidos de verse con este sentimientos en ambos.. y sucedió lo que no tuvo que pasar... era la primera vez de ambos, eran inexpertos pero sabían un cosa... estaban enamorados.** _

¿¿¿???: Embistiendo al de ojos azules con cuidado mientras escucha sus gemidos un poco bajos - Ya... me vengo... - trata de aguantar estaba saliendo de este.

¿¿¿???: Lo mira de reojo - Continua.. no importa... - sonrojado por completo, siente la ultima embestida algo fuerte del ojos amarillos - ¡¡Haag.....!! - se corre.

El mas grande en cuanto a músculos sale con cuidado viendo la entrada cubierta con semen e un poco de sangre mientras la cola de este tapa ese lugar, ahora era completamente suyo.. este hermoso lirio del desierto; se abrazan sintiendo el calor del otro un poco vestidos de forma torpe.

¿¿¿???: Mira a los ojos azules - Eres tan hermoso, ahora eres mio... mi lirio - lo besa, solo uniendo sus labios en un pequeño contacto - Te amo - dijo.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo luego de que este se separa - También te amo - besando a este ahora de la misma forma sonrojado aun.

Aprovecharon para hablar, contarse unas pocas cosas aunque fuera solo un poco torpe, tuvieron relaciones antes de conocerse formalmente como cualquier relación tradicional, algo que nunca tuvo que haber pasado..

_**Siguieron viéndose otras dos noches mas completas de amor, olvidando por unas horas todo con lo referente a la guerra mientras el lirio era cuidado por este hombre con temperamento que lo trataba como su gran tesoro, era su compañero el mas preciado tesoro que ha encontrado; no le importo decirle compañero al tercer día.. ya que lo eran.** _

_**Pero la guerra termino al tercer día en empate... la forma de que esto fuera decidido, la lucha entre los dos herederos a muerte, el vencedor era quien tendría el derecho de hacer lo que quiera... pero estos se oponían, no quieren que mas nadie se lastime o lastimar al otro..** _

_**Los dos se lanzan a luchar contra el otro... ambos tienen la misma ventaja, se estaban debilitando y les dolían sus corazones frente a los sobrevivientes de sus respectivas tribus con todas las esperanzas puestas en ellos.. el ojos azules cae a la arena con el arma del ojos amarillos a solo pulgadas de su cuello.. pero este estaba quieto viendo sus ojos...** _

Estaba temblando.. pero mas quien tenia que darle ¨fin¨ pero nunca le encesto el ¨golpe de gracia¨, era su compañero y este se aleja e ayuda a levantarse.. mientras se escucha los pocos comentarios..

¿¿¿???: Enojado toma su espada curvada - ¡¡Maldito hijo de tu bastardo padre acaba con el otro!! - lo ve negar viendo al de ojos amarillos comienza a acercarse a este.

¿¿¿???: Hace lo mismo que el otro - ¿¡¡Que esperas acaba con el de una vez!!? - grita enojado acercándose con otros miembros del batallón.

Lo único que les impidió acercarse mas a los dos quienes por rebeldía ocultaron sus ojos al verlos era una nube de arena, al abrirlos ellos no estaban... eran unos traicioneros... unos desertores que han escapado..

**_Los dos estaban por horas en sus caballos hasta que lograron llegar hasta una pequeña aldea de tortugas y otros animales como ellos, alquilaron una pequeña posada para ambos e consiguieron unas cuantas cosas para continuar su viaje mañana por la mañana.. solo que se enteraron de una pequeña noticia.._ **

¿¿¿???: Viendo a los ojos del otro, coloca la mano de este en su vientre - Raphael.. estoy... embarazado... - dijo con calma y miedo bajando la cabeza.

Esperaba que lo gritara, le golpeara, pero era la verdad y era el hijo de su compañero, pero en cambio recibió un suave beso con un suave abrazo.. la mano nunca se alejo del vientre de su compañero.

¿¿¿???: Lo acuesta con el - Eso fue rápido leonardo - continua besando a este - Necesitamos un lugar seguro, habrá mucho camino pero no me importa... es nuestro hijo - une las frentes con el.

**_Y así pasaron unos largos meses buscando donde vivir, fueron a muchos lugares, comerciando como con el caballo de leo para obtener una burra blanca confiable para llevar cosas e recuperando al caballo de este, ayudando e buscando ayuda de las otras dos tribus que aceptaron gustosos haciéndose amigos de los herederos de estas, trabajando a sangre fría como su entrenamiento de mercenarios contra quienes eran bandidos e malos contra los pueblerinos, o a los militares estado unidenses donde raph se hace amigo de un chico llamad casey jones._ **

_**El nacimiento del bebe ocurrió en un establo, llegaron a un pueblo pero en ningún lado había posada para ellos o un medico, pero a pesar de eso, el bebe nació bien en ese lugar envuelto en el turbante de su madre quien descansaba cerca de el mas pequeño para alimentarlo... su compañero estaba vigilando y viendo a su compañero cuidar del mas pequeño.** _

_**A la mañana siguiente un gato de las arenas negro comerciante llamado 'aswad (negro) les invito a acompañarlo a otro pueblo donde el bebe recibiría ayuda en caso de necesitarla, les prestaron la ayuda, recibieron algunas cosas para el viaje en el desierto, entre ellas unas lonas para que hicieran un refugio, un rebaño de ovejas y otros suministros.** _

_**Pronto encontraron un pequeño oasis con una fuente de agua gracias a unas rocas donde emergía el agua de forma natural con vegetación y algunas palmeras, se instalaron en ese sitio y cuidaron de su pequeño bebe quien les daba tanta felicidad.** _

_**Aunque no esperaron que luego de un año... los emboscaran en su propio santuario, hicieron lo que pudieron para proteger a lo suyo que mas amaban, aunque los golpearan, les hicieran cortadas o que terminaran violando pero mientras estaban en el suelo viendo borroso su hijo corre hasta ellos asustado... pero se lo llevaron... a su hijo..** _

_**\------** _

¿¿¿???: Siente que chocan con su pierna - ¿Pasa algo niño? - pregunta serio viendo a este.

¿¿¿???: Con la respiración acelerada - ¿Puede... ayudarme señor? - pregunta viendo a los ojos de este.

CONTINUARA....

\---------


	2. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos, Perdido en la ciudad, escapando.. y matricidio..

\- Unos 18 años después -

_**Siempre ha vivido con su madre y su padre en la sombra de las carpas que eran su casa en su ¨castillo mas seguro de forma natural¨ como le dice su padre, al pequeño espacio del oasis con unas que otras palmeras de dátiles en el interior del desierto, donde se conocieron su padre e madre y se juraron amor; y entonces de ese amor llego al mundo un hermoso bebe muy pequeño.. lirio del desierto.**_

_**Era el tesoro mas preciado según el mismo ha experimentado durante su diez años de vida, desde pequeño fue cuidado con mucho recelo por su padre quien no dejaba a su madre salir de lo que eran sus tierras o hasta la propia casa mientras era un pequeño bebe e cuando tenia un año; siempre usando un turbante sahara cada que sale o acompaña a sus padres.** _

_**Su padre era gigante y temible, por decirlo en ciertas palabras con un temperamento** _ _**volátil y rudo, con las tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo y siempre armado con sus sais era el mas grande adversario de cualquiera sea malo o no, deben pensar dos veces en enfrentarse a el o su destino se volverá del color de su turbante teñido ahora de rojo, siempre trabajador y llevando sustento al oasis; aunque su debilidad fuera el hermoso lirio que tiene por compañero y un pequeño lirio no florecido que era el tesoro que mejor tiene escondido, claro junto con su compañero..** _

_**Por una parte su madre le enseñaba muchas cosas desde que era pequeño con mucha paciencia, muchas cosas para que fuera independiente de mayor como explica, es disciplinado en sus entrenamientos e método de enseñanza, todo lo que hace junto con lo responsable que era lo hacen... perfecto y cuidadoso con sus cuidados como los de su compañero, pero le deja libertad que cuenta nunca tuvo de experimentar realmente la niñez.. y por eso siempre lo agradece a su madre; aunque notaba la tristeza en un mes, siempre encontraba la forma de traerlo de vuelta.. siempre llevando un turbante sahara negro con azul, lealtad y la fe..** _

_**Su madre le estaba preparando en cada momento para cuando al fin ¨floreciera¨ con la edad que se acercaba mas con el pasar del tiempo, siendo parte de que ya estaba listo para la vida adulta y las responsabilidades que conlleva ser un lirio del desierto... aunque su padre se negara a que estuviera afuera cuando eso pasara.. no puede evitar que su precioso tesoro fuera llevado lejos por un canalla o alguien que lo haga sufrir penurias.** _

_**A lo que recurrieron a que se quedara siempre a lado de su madre y actuara como su madre ante la presencia de todos los hombre que se interpusieran en su camino o les molestara en su viaje, nunca permitir que descubrieran ser un lirio y agradece el aprender a defenderse con espadas y matar con elegancia..** _

_**__.-***-.__** _

_**..Que raro que hubiera tanta paz en tantos años..** _

_**\- Presente -** _

¿¿¿???: Viendo a la tortuga mayor - ¿Pude ayudarme... por favor? - vuelve a preguntar.

¿¿¿???: Parpadea - ¿De que hablas? - pregunta el gigante de turbante rojo con negro.

En eso se escuchan como varias voces femeninas e masculinas el niño se esconde detrás de unos contenedores de basura, el mas grande solo se mantuvo de espaldas a todo el bullicio que se hizo hasta que se fueron..

¿¿¿???: Mira a donde estaba escondido el niño - Ya puedes salir e irte - dijo con cierto alivio.

El niño mira a la tortuga mayor..

¿¿¿???: Mira al mas bajo al sentir molestia por la mirada - ¿No eres de este lugar? - al ver como con sus ropas algo andrajosas y que claramente temblaba del frió - Vamos.. - camina a la salida contraria del callejón.

¿¿¿???: Los sigue un poco asustado de que regresen por el.

La tortuga mayor parece mas feliz de poder salir de aquel callejón mientras era seguido por el niño.. y por lo que el mayor ve, el niño necesitaba comer...

\- En un restaurante -

El pequeño no pudo evitar estar muy impresionado con lo que ve del restaurante, donde el mayor tuvo que intervenir otra vez por el menor cuando uno de los encargados lo vieron pero recapacitaron a tiempo; la tortuga mayor no era nada amigable..

¿¿¿¿????: Viendo al niño - ¿En que te has metido? - le dijo directo.

¿¿¿¿????: Lo mira un poco nervioso - Esto... no puede ser en este lugar... señor - dijo con clara preocupación.

El mayor iba a comenzar a exigir repuestas pero el mesero llega a cumplir su deber..

Mesero: Le deja el menu y se va viendo feo al niño.

¿¿¿¿????: Mira al mayor - Gracias por ayudarme señor, se lo agradezco mucho - dijo sonriendo y suspirando de alivio - Me dicen leon - dijo sonriendo.

¿¿¿¿????: Viendo el menu - Rapha, mis amigos me llaman así, enano - dijo viendo un buen trozo de carne pero estaba algo recortado de dinero.

Leon: Sonriendo - Gracias señor rapha - dijo viendo el menu.

Rapha: Toma un respiro - Elige lo que quieras, pero necesito que me cuentes la verdad - dijo con seriedad.

Y el niño pido un kebad mientras que el mayor un plato de manti, y mientras esperan su comida pacientemente, el pequeño estaba por contar y despejar las dudas del mayor..

\- Flashback -

¿¿¿???: Le da unas palmadas en la cabeza y le quita un poco e turbante - Pórtate bien mientras yo no estoy - le besa la frente para .

Leonphael: Asiente obediente - si papa - dijo con una sonrisa.

¿¿¿???: Besa la mejilla de su compañero - Buen viaje.. - dijo sin mucho contacto.

Su padre se va y el con su madre se van a vender algunas ovejas, mientras se quedaba en la carreta con algunas cosas de las ventas e intercambios con una lona para que el calor y el fuerte sol lo molestaran, noto como unos hombres miraban con recelo hacia su madre..

¿¿¿???: Se acerca hacia su madre con un gran saco de dinero - Comprare al lirio escondido señor, se ve que ya esta para tener unas buenas noches con el - dijo un macho alto pero se notaba algo mayor, muy mayor mientras tiraba la bolsa a los pies del ¨vendedor¨.

Leonphael: Se esconde mas por miedo y se cubre con su turbante.

¿¿¿???: Niega parándose enfrente del hombre y sacando su espada - Lamento informarle que eso no es posible, no puedo vender a mi hijo y mucho menos mandar sobre los deseos que tenga.. - le apunta al cuello - Le recomiendo irse antes de que me vea obligado a causar disturbios - dijo con una voz aterradora mientras sus ojos brillan mas gracias a la sombra de su turbante.

El viejo-verde se va insultado pero la amenazante mirada del ¨vendedor¨ no era muy amable, pero aun con esto, no dejaron algunos de observar a su madre muy detenidamente.. hasta que teniendo suficiente su madre les llevo a casa..

\- En la noche en casa, punto de vista de leon -

Los grillos se escuchaban aquella noche en calma, estaba en su cama, bueno, si dormir a lado de tu madre se puede decir normal mas cuando por cada pequeña cosa este se despertaba y salia a ver que era.. pero esta vez era diferente.

Leonphael: Abre los ojos - ¿Mama? - susurra.

Se levanta buscando a su madre, estaba solo y camina hacia la salida de la carpa al escuchar una discusión, pero alguien le tapa la boca y lo carga para sacarlo rápidamente fuera de la carpa.

Leonphael: Intenta morder la mano pero le encesta un golpe otro dejando le desorientado.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo con la poca luz - Bien hecho.. - susurra sacando una daga y se acerca a la tortuga de turbante negro e azul que era sostenido por otros dos - ¡Este es tu castigo por traicionar a tu tribu! - le encesta una puñalada en el costado.

El solo pudo ver mientras su madre caía al suelo y mucha sangre salia de la herida, lo subieron en un caballo y el solo pudo llorar al ver a su madre ser cada vez mas a la distancia..

\- Fin del flashback -

Mesero: Trae los kebads y el plato de manti - Sus pedidos - se va.

Rapha: Comiendo - Bueno... sea como sea... disfruta.. te llevare a tu casa - dijo.

Leon: Siente sus mejillas calientes - No no es necesario, mi madre debe estar por buscarme.. pero mejor yo me voy adelantando a ella... el- susurra esto ultimo.

Disfrutaron su comida, aunque el de rojo se tuvo que esconder cuando vio un grupo de tortugas familiares pasar frente al restaurante con rasgos de enojo..

\- En algún lugar del peligroso desierto hace una semana -

La casa echa de carpas en su interior era un desastre, mientras un pequeño charco de sangre con un pequeño camino hasta quien le pertenece el preciado liquido rojo junto con algunas gasas, hilo e aguja; toma su teléfono viendo el sol entrar por la entrada de la carpa mientras logra salir sosteniendo con cada paso su herida ahora tratada..

¿¿¿???: Marca al primer numero y espera hasta que se escucha una voz - Se... se lo han llevado... se llevaron a nuestro lirio.. - dijo entre cortado.

/ ¿¿¿???: Suelta un fuerte gruñido con unos susurres de blasfemias - Vamos a tenerlo de vuelta - cuelga. /

¿¿¿???: Guarda su teléfono y desata a su burra e amarra al hijo de esta en su silla - Vamos... vamos por mi pequeño lirio... no lo perderé... - se dijo.

Subiendo a ella comienza su camino por el desierto.. sabiendo que su ¨castillo¨ no sera amenazado otra vez...

\- En un parque en Estambul -

La tortuga mas pequeña obtuvo una ropa mas ¨moderna¨ por decirlo en pocas palabras, caliente por el clima bipolar de Turquía, algo que la tortuga mayor le hizo el favor de comprar junto con un turbante para esconder su mejor su rostro; claro, el mayor se dio cuenta de la razón... era hermoso para los ojos del turbante rojo.

Leon: Voltea a ver a rapha - Señor rapha, ¿usted vive por aquí? - pregunta sentándose en un banco.

Rapha: Niega - Yo vengo de otro lugar, mucho mas... digamos... caótico - dijo con cierta sinceridad viendo al niño.

¿¿¿???: Apunta su espada al cuello del macho joven de turbante roji/blanco - Entrega al niño ahora - dijo con una voz fría.

Rapha y leon: Parpadea - ¿Espera que? / ¡¿Pero como?! - gritan.

¿¿¿???: Toma al niño del turbante mientras el pequeño intenta escapar - Ven con nosotros, ¨estábamos preocupados¨ preocupados por ti - lo jala con el, pero le golpea en el estomago al de turbante rojiblanco.

El grupo de tortugas de vestimentas con toque azules esconden al niño mientras se lo llevan.. el mas grande saca sus armas e iba a rescatar al chico de diez años de sus ¨secuestradores¨, aumentando su ira al pensar que pueden planear hacerle..

Rapha: Mira como se meten aun auto alguien se interpone - ¡Déjenlo! - pero le dan un golpe en la cara, se limpia la sangre de su nariz.

¿¿¿???: Viendo serio al chico - Realmente no puedes obedecer nada - dijo serio.

Rapha: Se le iba a tirar - ¡Tío!, ¡el niño! -le dan un puñetazo en la cara.

¿¿¿???: Lo mira con ojos brillantes - ¡Cállate! - exclama - Regresaremos a prepararte para la boda, muchos problemas este día y vienes tu a terminar de estropear todo.. - resopla con un gruñido.

Los otros machos grandes llevan al ¨menor¨ hasta donde iba a ser la ¨boda¨...

\- En un cuarto semi-iluminado -

Las tortugas mas grandes veían como el mas pequeño trataba de escapar solo que tomaron justo a tiempo medidas de seguridad junto con dos guardias para que no escapara, las tortugas femeninas estaban vistiendo al escurridizo niño; claro que entre las ¨abuelas¨ e ¨tías¨ que fueron escogidas por las dos familias para gran esfuerzo que era el niño..

La única salida se abre y el niño en u ultimo intento trata de escapar..

¿¿¿???: Lo toma del brazo y lo mete e tira al medio de la habitación - Ahora por tu culpa, se tuvieron que hacer cambios por tus juegos, por suerte ya tenia esto de ante mano.. - dijo con enojo viendo al niño con vestido.

Leonphael: Mira enojado a la tortuga mas grande - ¡Yo no me quiero casar con nadie, quiero ir con mi madre ahora! - se levanta y se acerca enojado quitando algunas de las partes del vestido - ¡No me voy a casar no importa lo que ustedes quieran, yo no lo haré! - exclama.

¿¿¿???: Saca una pistola y la apunta en la cabeza del niño - Si te niegas, escapas o te llegas a suicidar daré la orden de que vayan a tu casa y maten a tus padres, ¿quieres que eso pase?, ya que.. solo tu puedes decidir ahora.. - mirando con ojos fríos al niño - ¿Te casaras y te prometo que tus padres no saldrán lastimados o.. bien.. puedes negarte o matarte, entonces yo con mis hombres le haremos cosas inhumanas? - dijo con una sonrisa.

Leonphael: Sus ojos estaban brillos-os - N-no... no por favor.. - dijo tratando de que no cayeran pero no era posible - B-bien.. - dijo.

Y así continuaron vistiendo las mujeres a la mansa tortuga llorón y para finalizar reparando el velo que escondería todo..

\- En otro cuarto pero un poco mas iluminado -

Raphanardo: Con un traje algo formal - Cuanto odio estas cosas - trataba de llegar a su chaqueta pero su madre le pega en los costados - ¿¡Cuando a lo mejor yo quise esto!? - le dice.

La puerta se abre, dejando verse a una tortuga mas mayor sin un ojo pero el otro viendo directamente al que tiene la chaqueta en mano..

¿¿¿???: Suspira con irritación - Ya no eres un niño, compórtate como un adulto y cumple con tu deber con nuestra familia.. y con respecto a tu pregunta, ya estaba decidido desde antes que nacieras - dijo de forma cínica.

Raphanardo: Gruñendo - Pues yo tengo planes y no concuerdan con ustedes de eso estoy seguro - responde.

¿¿¿???: Asiente tomando la chaqueta y la tira por la ventana - A partir de ahora eres un hombre y quieras o no puedo llegar a extremos - dijo con seriedad.

Raphanardo: Suspira - ¿No tengo opción verdad? - lo mira con desprecio.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo victorioso - Ninguna - responde.

La tortuga joven solo puede refunfuñar.. aunque su madre comienza a ¨razonar¨ con el.. sin éxito pero no puede echarse para atrás tampoco..

\- En la mezquita luego de unas horas -

Los novios estaban sentados frente al sheik, el mayor noto por mucho que era algo bajita su ¨compromiso¨, pero era evidente que se escuchaba un suave llorar, mientras el cubierto por el gran velo miraba a quien escondía un arma entre sus ropas pero su mano literalmente estaba sobre ella.

El Sheik: Deja frente al mayor los documentos - Ahora firma el novio.. - dijo con voz severa.

Raphanardo: Mira al hombre humano mayor - ¿Debo hacerlo? - dijo lo mas bajo pero que el hombre escuchara.

El Sheik: Escucha los gruñidos de las dos familias y junto a los abogados tiembla - Si debería.. por bien de todos - dijo con temor.

Suspirando el joven macho firma lo mas ¨bonito¨ que puede.. pero el caso raro fue cuando al menor le toco firmar.. los documentos sobre el y uno de los tíos, espera el lo vio.. hoy cuando..

¿¿¿???: Se sienta atrás de la novia y leyendo atentamente el papel, tardándose unos buenos minutos - Bien por mi parte - firma sin mas.

El Sheik: Mira como firma y asiente - Ya puede besar a la novia - dijo con cierto tono de miedo.

El mayor suspira viendo a quien estuviera debajo el velo temblando, lo quita con mucho cuidado y viendo ese rostro que no puede olvidar desde que lo vio con lagrimas en los ojos.. puede sentir como todos los miraban a ambos.

Raphanardo: Le besa la frente.

Todos guardan silencio, mientras ambas familias se miran y comienzan los festejos, lo cuidara por lo que entiende y quiere al niño mas puro de lo que pensaron; el mayor de turbante mira al menor asustado ycubriendo su rostro..

\- En la noche luego de tres días de tradicionales rituales -

El nerviosismo estaba en toda la habitación, mientras que el niño de diez año en la cama con el vestido de novia quería que justamente en ese momento las arenas del desierto se lo tragaran y cuanto deseaba no estar en ese lugar; y para el mayor en la habitación no era nada de esperare, se acerca al niño..

Leonphael: Se aleja hasta que su caparazón toca la pared - P-por favor... - susurra con lagrimas.

Raphanardo: Gruñe muy fuerte mientras con una mano sostiene las manos del niño - Cállate.. - murmura.

Acerca su rostro al del niño mientras este cierra los ojos dejando correr algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas, solo faltaban centímetros de que los labios se conectaran en un beso, pero el mayor simplemente resopla mientras se acuesta en la cama..

Leonphael: Parpadea al no sentir nada pero aun con miedo mira a la tortuga mayor - ¿A que juegas? - le pregunta casi en un susurro.

Raphanardo: Lo mira con seriedad - No me gustan los niños, esto es solo artimaña de nuestras ¨familias¨... no te haré daño, lo juro - dijo lo mas bajo posible viendo a los ojos del niño.

El silencio inunda la habitación para el desconcierto de las dos familias que escuchaban atentamente por la puerta.. mañana por la mañana se encargaran de este inconveniente... pero lograran que el grande se coja al niño cueste lo que cueste por el bien de las dos familias.

\- En otro lugar en el desierto -

El polvo se levanta atrás del galopar del equino en la oscura noche de luna llena, los bastos y duros desierto del sahara mientras su jinete estaba... enojado, armado y con ganas de venganza para recuperar lo que le pertenece..

¿¿¿¿????: viendo al horizonte - Necesitaremos ayuda - murmura.

No había tiempo que perder, tirando de las riendas para que su corcel continuara su camino..

CONTINUARA...

\----------------------------------


End file.
